The Invasion of Bikini Bottom
by DatTarkatan
Summary: Shao Kahn has the bright idea to invade Bikini Bottom. What could possibly go wrong. Rated M for adult language, sexual themes, and violence.
1. The new realm

DatTarkatan says:{I do not own anything of the characters used in this fanfiction. Intended for mature audiences. Now if you're ready, prepare to have your childhood ruined...or not.}

Shao Kahn was sitting in his throne room forcing Kitana, his own daughter, to give him a blowjob. It was clear she didn't like it but Shao Kahn's massive hand was on her head making sure she could not stop sucking. Seconds later Shang Tsung walks in.

"Emperor Kahn the Mortal Kombat tournament is coming up and we have done nothing to prepare for it." Shang told him.

"Do not worry Shang Tsung, we shall not participate in this tournament. I have bigger plans." Shao Kahn said still forcing Kitana to suck his huge dick.

"What!?" Shang asked in shock.

"We have no reason to try and merge with earth realm anymore instead we shall conquer 'The Ocean Realm' I find it much more impressive"

"You do realize Earth Realm is full of oceans."

That comment Shang Tsung made enranged the emperor.

"Do not argue with me Shang!" Shao shouted and threw Kitana to the ground.

Shang Tsung said nothing else and left the throne room. Shao stayed where he was and tryed to devise a plan to invade 'The Ocean Realm'.

Meanwhile in the legion of doom, whoops I mean meanwhile in bikini bottom. Sorry about that.  
A young frycook known as Spongebob Squarepants was working at his job at the best reastraunt in Bikini Bottom. He was flipping patties and having a great time until he noticed something horrible...the cashier, Squidward Tentacles was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh no! Squidward is not as his post" Spongebob said as he ran out the kitchen looking for Squidward.

After senseless searching and screaming, Spongebob checked a bathroom stall and saw Squidward jacking off to a picture of Larry the lobster with his cock out. No words were said. They were both completely in shock. Spongebob closed the stall door and left the bathroom. He was definately scarred for life.

Squidward came out the bathroom a few minutes later with a stain on his brown shirt. It was obvious what the stain was. There was still no words said but they will have to start communicating if they would want to survive what is about to happen.

{This is my second fanfiction so don't go crazy if it has errors in it. Please reveiw so I can figure out what you people want from me.} 


	2. It begins

Shao Kahn stood on a stage located in a Tarakatan camp. On the stage with him was Shinnok, Shang Tsung, and Baraka. They were in a tarkatan camp but it was full of all kind of monsters.

Shao Kahn spoke "Attention nether realm demons and outworld denizens, from this day on the nether realm and out world are allies. After speaking with Shinnok we have come to an agreement. We will stop trying to destroy earth realm and Edenia. Instead we shall work together to conquer a new realm I have found known as 'The Ocean Realm'. If you refuse to join us on this conquest you will have your limbs chopped off, if you survive that you will be stabbed 154,621,487 times in the heart, if you survive that you are one tough son of a bitch."

The crowd of creatures cheered while Shao, Shang, Shinnok, and Baraka left the stage.

As Baraka left the stage he noticed a familiar face, Frost of the Lin Kuei. Frost ran to Baraka and gave him a hug.

"Frost what are you doing here?" Baraka asked her.

"Did you really think I would miss this, besides I want to go with you." Frost told him.

"No way its too dangerous. We don't know what we are going to see when we reach the new realm. I can't put you in danger"

"I thought you loved me Baraka"

"I do and that is why I forbid you to come with me."

"But, I can make it worth it" Frost told him as she led him to an empty room.

Frost grabbed Baraka's eight inch penis and started rubbing it. Seconds later Baraka grabbed Frost's hand and made her stop.

"Look, I know you want to come, but you are staying here and that is final" Baraka told her.

Frost was dissapointed but had to get her act together because Lin Kuei ninjas had found their way into the camp.

"Damn it" She said punching one of the ninjas in the face.

Baraka said nothing and grew his blades, ready to kill. He quickly stabbed one of the ninjas in the chest and slammed him into the wall. Right after a ninja punched Baraka in the nexk hoping it would stop him from breathing...it failed. Frost froze the ninja and Baraka headbutted the frozen warrior, causing him to shatter to pieces. The last ninja retreated to the Lin Kuei temple before anyone could touch him.

"I'm the reason they came. I will leave before I make things worst" Frost said before stealthly leaving.

Baraka walked to Shao Kahn's throne room and saw a sixteen foot tall green portal. He was in the shock. It was clear this was the portal to 'The Ocean Realm' but he didn't know they were leaving now.

"Come Baraka. The time to conquer the realm is now." Shao Kahn stated.

Shao Kahn was the first to go through. He walked confidently twoard the portal, knowing that he could take on anythreat in this newly discovered realm.

In Bikini Bottom, Spongebob was walking home. Squidward was not far behind him. Neither of them wanted to say anything. They were both still shaken up from what happened at work earlier. But of course spongebob being the type of guy he is he had to break the silence. "So, Larry the Lobster?" Spongebob said.

"Shut up Spongebob" Squidward said angrily entering his house.

Before spongebob made it to his front door he noticed a bright green light appear in downtown Bikini Bottom.

{It seems the invasion is starting earlier than expected. How will this affect Shao Kahn's plans? How will the residents of Bikini Bottom survive? Why am I asking you all theese questions? Find out in the next chapter of "THE INVASION OF BIKINI BOTTOM!} 


End file.
